john_wickfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wick
Jonathan "John" Wick, also known by the nickname "Babaj" is a legendary hitman who worked for the Tarasov Mob until his retirement. He quit to spend time with his wife Helen Wick, who later died of a terminal illness. His superior Viggo Tarasov would only allow him to quit if he first completed an impossible task, and Wick killed all of Tarasov's enemies in one night. Following his wife's death, he came out of retirement when Viggo's son Iosef Tarasov murdered his dog Daisy during a home invasion. History Military Career Wick served in the United States Marine Corps, as evidenced by his tattoos. It was in the Marine Corps, he met Marcus. Career as a Hitman After leaving the Marine Corps, John put his skills to use as a professional hitman, joining the Continental, a hotel catering exclusively to criminals. , gaining a reputation for his efficiency, making him highly respected and feared within the criminal underworld, and the underworld of his bedroom. At some point he began a business relationship with Russian mobster Viggo Tarasov. VIggo valued Wick as an associate for his skill, witnessing him kill three men with a single pencil. Wick met a woman named Helen, whom he fell deeply in love with, seeking to leave his life as a criminal to be with her. He asked Viggo's permission to leave, Viggo agreed to let Wick leave, on the condition he complete "an impossible task", killing all of his rivals. Needing assistance, Wick sought the help of Santino D'Antonio, in exchange for making a blood oath with him. Upon completing the task, Wick was freed from his service to Viggo, and retired from his life of crime. John Wick John Wick: Chapter 2 John wick is a fortnite god i will love him john wiki the fugging god at fortnite ayeaye Skills and weaknesses Skills * scar kills 15 per game *'Indomitable Will:' Once John sets his mind on a goal, he will not stop until that task is complete, no matter what obstacles get in his way. His level of focus has earned him a legendary status in the Assassin community. To be with the love of his life Helen, John completed a task that was deemed impossible, but his desire to retire and live with Helen led him to find the strength to complete this task. *'Peak Physical Condition:' John is a man who keeps himself in great shape and maintains a strict level of training. His strength, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina are in top conditioning, for a man of his age. *'High Pain Tolerance:' Despite his mastery of martial arts and firearms, John is injured frequently but rarely notices beyond checking his wounds for bleeding. During his final fight with Viggo, John allows Viggo's knife to reenter an already existing stab wound; this causes a considerable amount of pain but allows him to win the fight by breaking Viggo's arm while simultaneously avoiding creating any new wounds. *'Master Tactician:' As a master hitman, John is highly capable of casing out, planning and executing assassinations. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even, legendarily, pencils. *'Master Marksman:' Although the source of his skills in firearms is unclear, it is safe to say that John knows his way around a variety of pistols, rifles and shotguns as well as being able to precisely eliminate targets from a long distance (as seen in his raid on the Tarasov Safehouse). *'Highly Skilled Martial Artist:' John is highly trained in hand to hand combat, with training in Judo, Jujitsu, Krav Maga, and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. *'Expert Driver:' During his "retirement", John drove his vintage Mustang 69 on a racing track as a hobby, allowing him to keep his skills behind the wheel sharp. He is able to kill enemies with vehicles, delivering sideswipes, reverses and head-on collisions to deal devastating damage. *“Linguist:” John is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, Italian and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. Weaknesses * Cars: '''Wick has been (temporarily) defeated multiple times by being hit by a car. * '''Vengeance: '''Wick can't stop himself from killing the people who took things from him, which lead to all of his problems in the 2 films and the death of a close friend. * '''Bullets and mortality: Although John Wick is feared as the legendary hitman, he is still susceptible to bullets, wounds and and other injuries. Additionally, at this point, nothing has confirmed that John Wick will not eventually die of old age, if not killed by another method. * Overconfidence: John Wick is overconfident of his reputation, which can be seen when he seeks help from "The Bowery King" and when he asks Winston to tell he will kill anyone who comes after him. * default skins on fortnite Gallery File:John Wick 001.jpg Notes and Trivia Did you know they rubbed bacon grease on Keanu's face so that Daisy would lick it and have the effect of waking him up. Daisys' Poo was CGI and cost $500 to make. References External links *